Show me Love
by CrimsonAngel22
Summary: Set during Prince Caspian. Vivian was a beautiful, misunderstood girl from 2010 who was thrown into Narnia unexpectedly. She meets Nikabrik and Trufflehunter when they knock Caspian out. Could there be more to this boy than good looks? CaspianxOc.


_Caspian P.O.V._

_Whack!_ Prince Caspian felt the tree branch smack in right in the middle of his forehead, knocking him full off his horse. He felt the solid earth and jagged rocks hit his back and groaned at his stupidity. The thundering hooves of the soldiers' horses were rapidly approaching behind him. He scrambled to his hands and knees, preparing to go down fighting. He faced off with the charging beasts when suddenly, something small and fast streaked past him. It was a man; a very small man. He had long blonde hair and beard to match. He wielded a sword that was about the size of him with deadly precision.

There was a crack of branches and Caspian turned to see another small man coming straight at him. His hair was a very dark mahogany and he had a fierce expression on his tiny face. Caspian opened his mouth and blew down on the horn his tutor had given to him, but the man swung and blackness clouded Caspian's vision.

_Vivian P.O.V._

A small, slender girl crouched in the nearby bushes, hidden by the shadows. Her bust-length blonde hair fell in small curls past her shoulders. She peered around the strange environment with calculating onyx black eyes. She wasn't tall, only about 5'2, maybe 5'3, despite the fact that she looked about seventeen years of age. She watched the small dark-haired man drag the unconscious, very attractive boy out of the path and over to a peculiar looking log-lodging type house. She was surprised to see a badger waddled out on two feet, with a rather stern look on its face. The men and their horses had gone, the blonde-haired man taken with them. She felt it was safe enough to leave her shaded hideout.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, stepping out. Her black Converse shoes snapped twigs and branches as she walked across the forest floor.

The man and badger looked equally surprised at her appearance. The man's surprise quickly changed to anger.

"Another Telmarine?" he gnashed his teeth angrily, drawing out a small sword. He raised it high, on the verge of charging, when the badger stopped him.

"Wait, Nikabrik, look at her," he said, his voice low and melodic.

She stopped and gawked at the creature. It had just opened its mouth and _talked. _Coherent words that she could understand.

The man, Nikabrik, slowly lowered his weapon. He gazed at her, eyes narrowed in scrutiny. He snorted loudly.

"You're right Trufflehunter. She doesn't look anything like a Telmarine. Look at her clothes," he guffawed.

Vivian narrowed her eyes now, glancing down at herself. She was wearing super short cutoff jean shorts and a form-fitting; partly see through white tank top. A small wolf pendant hung from her neck and little diamond studs sat perfectly on her ears. She didn't see anything wrong with her outfit.

"What about my outfit is so funny?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"It's different is all," the badger, Trufflehunter, said, "Who are you?"

Vivian found it ironic that a talking badger be asking who _she _was.

"My name is Vivian," she introduced, "Vivian Kazerk."

"Kazerk?" Nikibrik cut in, "You have a Narnian name?"

"Uh, no," Vivian arched and eyebrow.

"But that is a Narnian name, my dear," Trufflehunter put in.

The two were gazing at her with wonder and she felt uncomfortable at the sudden close attention. She decided to change the subject quickly, averting it to the boy on the ground.

"What about him?" She knelt beside him, "He's out cold."

"Oh yes, yes!" Trufflehunter bustled over, "We need to bandage that head of his." He shot Nikabrik a dirty look.

Vivian helped carry the boy into the small hidden house. She did most of the work since Trufflehunter and Nikabrik weren't really that strong. Well, Nikabrik was, but he refused to help since the boy was a Telmarine. Vivian still didn't know where she was, or what a Telmarine was, but she saved her questions. Trufflehunter instructed her to set him down in the small bed room and she did as she was told. The boy looked only a few years older than her. His dark caramel hair hung over his eyes. He was really attractive, almost too attractive. She stopped examining him when the badger came back in, bandages in hand. She helped him clean the wound and wrap clean bandages around the boy's head.

When they finished, Trufflehunter took her back out to the living room/kitchen. A pot of soup sat on the fire, bubbling. Vivian had to admit, it smelled heavenly. She hadn't realized that she was hungry until her stomach gave a loud growl. Nikabrik smirked and she felt a faint blush paint her cheeks.

"Hungry? Good," Trufflehunter smiled warmly, "I have plenty of soup."

As he cooked, an uncomfortable silence hung in the air. Vivian took a seat on the floor; the chairs were too small. The house was tiny, almost too tiny for Vivian who was, by no means, big. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter argued quietly over the boy. Nikabrik wanted to dispose of him. Vivian didn't understand why, but kept her mouth shut. Though she hated it, Nikabrik intimidated her. A small stirring pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced over to the bed room and as she did the boy leaped out into the open, grabbing the poker from the fire.

_Caspian P.O.V._

He held the poker out in front of him like a sword. The badger gave him dirty looks, looking down at the spilled soup that he accidently caused. The small man hopped up, sword drawn and ready. Caspian's heart was pounding. He was kidnapped by these…creatures. They were blocking the door, his only escape. He took a couple steps forward when he heard an irritated voice,

"Excuse me? I know I'm short, but God…," he looked down and found that he was towering over a girl. She was sitting on the ground and he was nearly on top of her. She glared up at him with dark eyes, flicking her blonde hair out of her eyes. Caspian stepped back, giving her room to stand. She wasn't tall at all; she only came up to his mid-chest. She looked normal, pretty much like a Telmarine aside from the strange clothes she wore. As he looked her up and down, his eyes nearly popped out of his skull. Practically her entire legs were showing, only covered by some very short breeches. She was showing skin in almost every area possible. Her shirt left her shoulders and neck bare. The clothes looked way too small as well. Her skin was very white; looking like smooth porcelain. He tore his eyes away and looked at her face. She was staring back at him with cool indifference. When Caspian realized she had caught him examining her, he flushed red. A small smirk pulled at her lips.

"Look what you made me do," grumbled the badger, grabbing towels to mop up the spill. The girl moved away from him to help.

He lowered the poker, relaxing slightly. The man snorted, sheathing his sword. Apparently he didn't feel threatened by Caspian at all.

"What are you?" Caspian asked.

"Humph. You think people would know a badger when they see one," Trufflehunter muttered quietly.

"No," he continued, "I mean, you're Narnians. You're supposed to be extinct."

"Sorry to disappoint you," Nikabrik replied unhappily.

The atmosphere relaxed a great deal and they all settled down. Caspian told them of how he was supposed to be king, but his uncle decided to send soldiers to kill him. He was now a runaway, his life in danger. They explained to the girl, who he found was named Vivian, where she was. It turns out; she was a human, just like the kings and queens of old. She had been on her way to school when an invisible force pulled her into the nearby woods. She thought she knew where she was, but quickly found she was nowhere near her home.

Caspian decided to join forces with the Narnians. He wasn't welcomed at home and with him, the Narnians would hopefully win back their land. He felt a newfound hope enter his heart.


End file.
